


Marnie's Ovi Adventure

by FestivalGrey



Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, content should be pretty self-explanatory by now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Newly-instated as Spikemuth’s Gym Leader, Marnie takes on her first-ever League assignment. But when a rescue mission leads her to the frigid lair of a powerful Bug-type pokemon, she soon finds herself occupied... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Frosmoth/Marnie, Snom/Morpeko
Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Marnie's Ovi Adventure

The frozen wilds north of Spikemuth were cold, harsh, and unforgiving. Few would dare to venture there without cause; yet, Marnie—newly-instated Gym Leader of Spikemuth—was no weak trainer. After coming of age, she’d taken the Gym Challenge and placed in the Champion Cup, and now, wielding the Dark-type pokemon she loved so much, she was the chief trainer of her hometown.

But Gym Leaders were expected to do more than just scrap with any challenger who came their way. Their job was to safeguard local areas. And when trainers began vanishing in the frozen routes, Marnie was tapped for the job.

Marnie’s Liepard prowled ahead of her, the feline pokemon’s keen senses leading the way. She’d crossed the frozen bay and was now trekking in the cold mountains. Liepard had led her thoroughly off the path, but Marnie trusted in her partner.

She hugged her leather jacket around her, keeping it tight and close, and trying not to let her teeth chatter. Spikemuth and its environs were known for being frosty, but the blizzards lately had been worse than ever. She wondered if there was some connection between the weather and the disappearances.

At Liepard’s behest, she clambered over an ice-encrusted rock. The Dark-type was standing at the mouth of a yawning, cavernous hole in the side of the mountains. Something about it seemed ominous—but a Gym Leader wouldn’t be frightened. “Lead the way, partner,” Marnie said, and she followed her pokemon in.

As she did so, she pulled up a list of the missing trainers. “Ellen… Marie… Sylvanie,” she said, swiping down the list. A little over half-a-dozen had gone missing in the past week or so, all around Marnie’s age or a little older. “Olivette… Francesca.”

Even as the cavern deepened around her, the grey light of the snowy range shifting into a low darkness, something clicked together in Marnie’s mind. “‘Oy, Liepard!” she exclaimed, her voice bouncing off the stony walls. “Just realized somethin’, I did! The trainers who went missin’, they all was—”

A sudden pale brilliance cut her off. Marnie stepped back, hissing as white-blue light filled the cavern. She had a split second to make out a massive form hovering in the cavern (a Frosmoth, she realized, as big of one as she had ever seen) before it launched an attack. The buzz of its wings echoed through the cave as it unleashed a Bug-type move, felling Liepard in one go. As Marnie’s pokemon fainted, her eyes widened as she made out other forms behind the giant moth: all the missing trainers huddled up at the end of the cavern. They blinked blearily, groaning and snuffling, and even in the wan light Marnie could make out something that was conspicuously missing in each woman’s picture:

An enormous, round, heavily pregnant belly.

She blinked again, cogent of the Frosmoth turning its attentions to her—no, not it. _Her._ Marnie’s mouth dried as she saw a long and slender ovipositor sticking out of Frosmoth’s thorax.

“The missin’ trainers,” she finished in a whisper, “they all was female.”

Realizing she was only seconds away from being stuffed full of eggs like the rest of the trainers, Marnie released her oldest and trustiest partner, Morpeko. But before she could even order the little pokemon to the fore, Frosmoth screeched and unleashed another Bug Buzz attack. This move was not only sufficient to take down her partner; it also knocked Marnie off her feet. The impact of falling winded and dazed her, and by the time her head shook off its wooziness, she realized something with a chill that had nothing to do with the temperatures:

The scattered poke balls of the rest of her team—Grimmsnarl, Toxicroak, everyone—were iced over and inaccessible. And, worse, Marnie’s bottom and panties had been shredded off, leaving her trim pussy exposed.

Frosmoth was hovering over her, silvery light cascading off her wings; every wingbeat scattered dusty scales across the cavern. Close as she was, Marnie could now see that the massive Bug-type was noticeably swollen and gravid, her thorax plump with eggs she had yet to lay. And as Frosmoth was preparing to slide her ovipositor home into Marnie’s waiting cunt, Marnie knew just exactly where Frosmoth planned to put them.

The cavern was silent save for punctuated bursts of sound that would normally be soft: the beating of Frosmoth’s wings, the whimpering and moaning of the egg-laden trainers further back in the cave. But another, smaller voice had joined the chorus. Marnie gasped as she saw a familiar form on the ground behind Frosmoth: her own Morpeko.

The hamster pokemon was affixed to the cavern floor with ice, and small white grubs—Snom, Marnie realized—were gathering about her. Morpeko’s voice was filling the cavern with a long and regular moan.

One of the Snom crawled off, giving Marnie a better look at Morpeko, and the Gym Leader’s eyes widened. The Snom had an ovipositor of her own, a small reflection of the one that Frosmoth was boasting, and it led directly into Morpeko’s snatch. As it slipped out of the Electric pokemon, Morpkeo shuddered, her voice ragged with what Marnie now recognized as desperate arousal. Before another Snom crawled onto—and into—Morpeko, Marnie was able to see that her pokemon’s normally-tubular shape was already rounding out, plumping with pregnancy as the Snom transformed her pokemon from a battle-ready partner into nothing more than a repository for their eggs.

Another Snom crawled onto Morpeko, its ovipositor plunging into her snatch, and Marnie’s pokemon shuddered and then rolled her head over, meeting gazes with her trainer. Morpeko’s normally-vibrant eyes were dim and distant, and her mouth was open, tongue lolling, as the Snom fucked her full of children. Every egg that pushed inside made Morpeko wrack with shudders, and the little pokemon had obviously given up on fighting back. Like it or not, she was their personal egg toy, now.

Frosmoth shifted, blocking Morpeko from Marnie’s view, and it set in: the same was about to happen to her.

“‘Old up now,” she forced out, her voice desperate. She tried to stand up to run but was still too woozy to manage it, and Frosmoth leaned forward, effortlessly parting her legs despite her attempts to clasp them shut. “W-we don’t need to do this. Let’s talk this out.”

If it understood her, Frosmoth gave no response. The wild pokemon chirred, lining up her ovipositor. Marnie felt it tickle the outer folds of her pussy.

The reality of what was about to happen struck her full-on, and she began to shake and cry. “No, please,” she said, sobbing, “wait, you can’t—oh sweet legends above, don’t _do_ this to me!”

Frosmoth showed just how much she cared by plunging her ovipositor in like she was coming home.

Marnie arched her back, howling as the Bug-type took her. Frosmoth pushed her back against the floor, pinning her with her weight, and began thrusting her ovipositor in and out in a grotesque parody of lovemaking. Marnie knew that the bug pokemon was only rutting her so that her equipment could reach her cervix and access her womb, but her body responded just as much as if it had been a cock: it surged with a sudden firestorm of pleasure, warm against the icy confines of the cave. Her voice arched in a desperate cry, howling with pleasure even as her mind protested, as Frosmoth pushed further, swung back, pushed further _still,_ until—

The tip of Frosmoth’s ovipositor kissed her cervix, and Marnie squirmed beneath the Bug-type’s weight as Frosmoth pushed in, her equipment sharing space with Marnie’s womb. “No,” Marnie said, shaking. Her whole being reeled at the intrusion, a sensation that was only compounded by the delight her pussy was still sending her thanks to its sudden stimulation. “No, no!”

Chittering, Frosmoth shifted slightly and Marnie’s eyes widened as she saw a bulging shape travel inexorably down the egg-layer’s organ. It was roughly spherical, and a bit smaller than a human’s fist.

“It can’t,” Marnie whispered, transfixed by the shape. She watched it dip lower and lower. “It can’t go in, it won’t fit, there’s no way.” The bulge met her pussy lips and halted—she winced. There was a terrible, _terrible_ pressure. “It won’t _fit!”_ She shrieked desperately. “Please, I’m beggin’ ya! Don’t put it in me!”

Frosmoth chittered again, forceful this time, and strained visibly. The ovipositor clenched slightly (and Marnie’s cunt fluttered at the sensation) and the egg began forcing its way past, until—

It was inside her. Marnie’s vision swam at the sheer breadth by which she was being stretched. There was no way… humans weren’t _made_ to take such width, it was impossible! She felt every inch as the egg pushed deeper into her, her pussy being made to stretch further than it ever had been to accommodate it, until…

Oh…

It pushed past her cervix and plopped into her womb. Marnie’s breath hitched. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The sheer weight, the _heaviness_ of the thing in her innermost depths had an undeniable _permanence_ to it that she had never experienced before. Though it had occurred in an unconventional manner, the weight left no ambiguity: she was pregnant, now, and would carry and bear this pokemon’s young. There was no getting around it. And what was worse, it was so, _so_ cold. She should have expected it—it was an Ice-type egg, after all—but the sheer frigidity of the thing was biting and omnipresent, making it impossible for Marnie to acclimate to the egg or derive even a microcosm of pleasure from it.

Not that she had long to consider it. Another one was coming right down.

Her voice left her as Frosmoth forced a second egg into Marnie, and then a third, and then a fourth… each egg stretched her further than she could have imagined, only for the next to push her even wider. The experience was constantly pushing her boundaries, redrawing them, and then pushing them even farther. The sheer exertion and stimulation of being made to carry so many eggs threatened to overwhelm her. Somehow, against all odds, Marnie managed to summon the energy needed to raise one hand and cradle her bulging tummy. Her once-trim frame was gone, now; she looked plump, visibly pregnant, and every egg that Frosmoth laid in her made her belly bulge out just that much more. She felt the layings like rumbles against her hand.

Judging from how the Bug-type’s thorax had only mildly shrunk, there was still much to go.

“M—mommy,” Marnie muttered, half-delirious in a mixed haze of pleasure, overstimulation, and sheer despairing incredulity. Because that was what she was now: a mommy to a bunch of soon-to-be bug pokemon. Everything else that she was—pride of Spikemuth, Gym Leader, Dark-type expert, loving sister—seemed a distant afterthought. “My—babies. So… heavy…” Thoughts more complex than one or two words were impossible. She felt dizzy, almost stupid for how full she was.

Rolling her head to the side, hissing as _another_ egg was pushed into her, Marnie noticed with a dim realization that the Snom were withdrawing from Morpeko. Her starter pokemon’s mouth widened and shrunk and widened again as she took in shallow breaths. Morpeko was stuffed so full of eggs that she didn’t even look like a rodent anymore. She was spectacularly pregnant, so round that she looked like a beach ball. It would have been impossible for Morpeko to move under her own power—not that she would have wanted to. The Electric-type’s eyes were glossy and unfocused, her limbs (cutely dwarfish next to her impossibly-stretched belly) dangling limply. It seemed Morpeko had nothing on her mind but simply _existing_ as the swollen, fecund living incubator for little Snom eggs.

Another egg plopped in Marnie’s womb, and she whimpered, turning her attention back to her own ordeal. She looked well over nine months pregnant, now, and there seemed no sign of Frosmoth stopping soon. Her thoughts vague and wandering, Marnie wondered just how big _she_ would get—and then she grew hazy, as Frosmoth continued filling her with young.

\---

When Marnie finally came to, she couldn’t have said how long she had spent in that cave. Frosmoth was long gone, and so were the Snom. It was just Marnie herself, huddled up against the equally-gravid women she had ventured out here to find, and just a few paces away, her Morpeko, still too pregnant to do anything but breathe.

Marnie herself wasn’t exactly a picture of agility, either. She was stuffed so full of eggs that she couldn’t even reach the front of her tummy. She would have made a woman approaching nine months look positively petite. But despite it all, she managed to rise—cautiously, with one hand on the cavern wall to stabilize herself as the other cradled her weighty belly, but she managed it. Returning further up the cavern (a journey that seemed to take a lifetime despite its brevity) she found her scattered poke balls, as well as her Rotom phone. Thumbing down the contact list and grateful that Rotom’s abilities let her be in service even here, she phoned the League for rescue.

When League officials showed up, they gawped at the sight of eight women, so full of pokemon eggs that they looked overdue, and Gym Leader Marnie at their forefront, the biggest of them all; an incubator on legs with a belly just short of a Wailmer in size. Marnie herself was cradling Morpeko against her when they arrived. She had familiarized herself with Morpeko’s weight over the years, but the little hamster pokemon seemed to have almost tripled in heaviness since her ordeal.

All the egg-laden women were returned home, and Marnie was shepherded back to Spikemuth, where the League Challenge was put on hold so that the Dark-type Gym Leader could recuperate.

A month or so later, the icy eggs within her still chilly and biting and making her wince every time they tumbled over each other, Marnie checked herself into a Pokemon Center and began the long, laborious process of laying.

It was not quick, every egg stretching her far as she squeezed them out. She reeled at the coldness of them as they passed down her tunnel and grunted as her entrance spread wide to push them out, but found herself blushing as their presence still stimulated her G-spots. The nurses turned away, embarrassed, as Marnie came, gasping in orgasm from the act of laying bug eggs.

After she was finished, they brought Morpeko over to her. Her starter was still gravid, due in a few days. Marnie’s breasts ached; her body hadn’t known that her offspring were bugs, after all. All it knew was that it was pregnant, _now,_ and should start preparing. Her breasts had swollen with milk that her Snom would never need; she had taken to nursing Morpeko, partly to ease the ache and partly just to give Morpeko something to do.

As Marnie leaned back, sighing, she let the sensations wash over her: Morpeko’s tiny mouth drinking milk from her at a regular pace; the sudden emptiness in her womb, just as she had started getting used to feeling pregnant with eggs; the still-tangible aftershocks of her birthing orgasm.

That had been quite the way for her to inaugurate herself as Gym Leader. But she supposed she should have known… if you wanted to trump the Dark-type, all you needed was a couple of bugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Could I be the first-ever person to write Frosmoth porn? I think I am for this site, anyway...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the eggening! Check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey), tumblr (https://festival-grey.tumblr.com/), or FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/). Want a story like this of your own? Those are the places where I post info on how to get them!


End file.
